villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is one of the secondary antagonists in Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella. She is the elder daughter of Lady Tremaine and elder sister of Anastasia Tremaine and Cinderella. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She is very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her younger sister Anastasia (who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman), Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, and never overcomes her hatred of Cinderella. In the sequels, though not in the original film, she is almost like a younger version of her mother. She was originally voiced by the late Rhoda Williams, and is currently voiced by Russi Taylor. Personality In the initial movie Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy like her mother Lady Tremaine. Drizella's main interest is getting a man with lots of money to marry her so she can be a socialite like her mother so, she follows her mother's advice in order to impress her mother and not fail her. Drizella is the ugly one of the two step-sister for she has not mended her ways like her younger sister Anastasia which results of Drizella of never finding a man to fall in love with her. In addition Drizella treatment towards Anastasia and Cinderella is very cruel for she is very bossy and gives verbal abuse like her mother. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town despite being shocked by Anastasia finally standing up to their mother. History ''Cinderella'' Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted—and even violent—mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her jealous daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belonged to Drizella, who rejected it on the claims she was sick of the sight of it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, Drizella flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck, and along with Anastasia, lunges upon her stepsister and tears her gown to rags, leaving Cinderella devastated. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' Later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her even though she is younger than her. Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Ananstasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella. She is also unconcerned with being the one to wed the Prince, knowing that if Anastasia marries the Prince she will get the social standing and wealth she and her stepmother desire. However, they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are returned to their house dressed in work clothes, suggesting that they will have to do all the work themselves. Appearances in other media TV appearances 'House of Mouse' Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. She is also one of the villains to take over the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. 'Once Upon a Time' Drizella appears as one of the main antagonists of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Video game appearances Drizella appears alongside her mother as an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Drizella appears as a character in the videogame Disney Princess. ''Disney Parks'' Drizella poses for a photo at Disneyland Paris. Drizella was once a rare meet-and-greet character, but in recent years she has been seen more often and has even started to join in parades. Drizella is often doing meet-and-greets with Anastasia or Lady Tremaine on some occasion and mostly seen with both of the villains. ''Celebrate A Dream Come True'' She was featured in Mickey's Pirate and Princess parade in the Magic Kingdom park along with Anastasia. ''Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party'' Drizella was featured in Mickey's Pirate and Princess parade in the Magic Kingdom park along with Anastasia. ''Disney On Ice'' Drizella makes regular appearances in the Disney on Ice shows. Gallery cinderella3_0090.jpg 640px-Screen_Shot_2012-10-10_at_4.47.39_PM.png 640px-DrizellaLaugh.jpg 640px-Cinderella3_0026.jpg 640px-Cinderella2_0808.jpg 640px-Cinderella-50.png|Drizella Tremaine as a young girl Screen Shot 2018-04-01 at 2.16.39 PM.png|"It's Our House Now" Unknown-423.jpeg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella in Disney Vinylamtion disney.jpeg|Drizella in Disney Parks Drizella_tremaine.jpg|Drizella in a Live action Remake 2015 Trivia *Drizella's current voice actress is also the voice of Minnie Mouse and the Fairy Godmother. *When Drizella is first seen as a young girl in the prologue of Cinderella, her hair seems to be of a more brownish-tone. However, the current and more well-known portrayal of Drizella has dark brown hair, but in rare cases she has raven-black hair. *In the 2015 live-action remake, she is known as Drisella Tremaine (or Drisella for short). Navigation Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Dimwits Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Envious Category:Related to Hero Category:Love rivals Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Golddiggers Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mobsters Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains